Unlucky Thief
by AgaruTomo
Summary: Bekka Cerick is a thief that got caught on her first big job. But instead of going to jail for that, she is given to Victor Creed as a toy while he's in jail, to keep him calm. But then her mutant powers manifest, and things get interesting. CreedXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Tomo here. Yeah, I'm back. I've recently gotten into X-Men, specifically, Victor Creed. He's a brutal bastard, but I find him attractive. Heh... yeah. I would like to credit this new like, and the wonderfully depicted Victor Creed in this story to Riley Killer, my rp partner. Read her stories now! Seriously, read them. I will finish this, too, as the rp is actually finished as well. Yeah, I _finished_ an RP! Now, be warned, this story contains rape, and other mature themes.

When the young woman woke up, she uttered a groan. Her body was stiff from being bound in a cramped position. Her eyes opened slowly, and she frowned as she blinked. This wasn't where she should be. She should be in a prison cell with the rest of the people that had taken the same job as herself; stealing a million dollar art collection. But she was alone, and not in the prison cell she remembered. She found herself unbound, and that was odd in itself. She sat up, looking around with inquisitive eyes. Solid walls, and a heavy metal door with only a tiny window, certainly made out of very durable glass.

As she stared at the door, there was a thud from the outside, and then some spinning and harsh sound of metal on metal. Then, the door swung open, and a figure clad in black entered, flanked by two guards. And from the heavy artillery that they were carrying, the woman knew that she was most definitely _not_ in a prison that a simple thief would end up. Hell, she didn't even have a _record_! What the hell was going on?!

The man wasted no time in explaining the unspoken question, though his face remained shadowed, body illuminated from behind, beyond the cell. "Bekka Cerick, age twenty, born May fifteenth." He seemed to be reading off some kind of chart on a clipboard.

"Ya did your homework then," Bekka said brusquely, eyes narrowed and body crouched in wariness. "Now where the hell am I?"

The man chuckled lowly, and Bekka saw his head shake. "It doesn't matter where you are, Bekka. You're not going anywhere. You are going to stay here and... entertain one of our guests. Keep him calm." Again he chuckled, as if there were something funny about what he had said. "Well, at least as calm as he can be kept." And then he turned, leaving without a word and closing the door behind her. His statement was easily interpreted.

Bekka certainly did _not_ like the position she was in. She _really_ did not like it. She was in a jail, and she was going to be essentially fed to one of the prisoners to keep them at bay. She was jailbait! The fact that she was a bit older than the usual girl didn't matter! What the hell had she done to deserve.... wait, better not to ask that question; she already knew the answer to it. She ran her fingers through her short brown hair, the layered length of it falling an inch or so past her ears. Her large, expressive eyes were a vibrant amethyst, flecked with bits of darker purple, glared at the door, knowing that the next time it opened she would be taken away to whatever bastard needed to be 'kept calm'. She'd be led to the fate that she had brought on herself. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered why she had let herself build up such horrid karma.

Her toned but smallish body stood at five-foot-four, and she scooted back so that she was sitting in a corner of the cell, her back to the door. She didn't like to have her back exposed to anything; preferring to have it pressed to something solid. However, Bekka knew that this didn't matter much. She would have said that she was screwed, or fucked, but that would have been a very, _very_ bad choice of words. She also knew that her chances of getting out of this unscathed were quite close to zero. Scratch that. There was no way in heaven or hell that she was getting out of this unscathed.

"Bloody frickin' hell," she breathed. "I'm doomed." She really should have just kept with small time shoplifting instead of going up and up and up and finally getting caught because she made a rookie mistake. Things had escalated, and _now_ look where she was. Completely, totally, and bloody fucking doomed.

Some ways off, in a cell larger and much more sturdily built than the others, a rather dangerous mutant was leaning against the wall, his breathing soft and his black eyes lidded. His well toned and muscled arms had a light covering of fair hair down them as they were crossed over his broad, equally toned bare chest. His jaw was strong and proud, as were his cheekbones and his brow. Side burns ran down the side of his jaw, a slightly feral appearance in them while a stubbly beard and mustache completed it. His hay-colored hair was long, with a slight widow's peak that oddly made him seem all the more fierce. One would only have known it if the mutant had opened his mouth, but all his teeth were much sharper than a humans, with his canines elongated and like that of a beast. And he had an equally powerful jaw to match.

The mutant's name was Victor Creed. He had been known as Sabretooth, and still was to some, but Creed was the name that he had been born with, and one he made sure that people feared. His list of offenses was long and brutal. Rape, murder, assassination, theft, assault, and nearly any other violent crime that they had been able to charge him with. Keeping the man in the place was not easy. It was only with a chip that had been implanted in the skin above his brain-stem that kept him from leaving. Even someone with a healing factor like Creed, one could not survive having every cell in your body blown up. However, even if Creed stayed in the prison, that said nothing for his behavior. He had privileges that would shock any official that visited. But none of the privileges were ever seen. Creed despised being bound with everything he was, but he did enjoy the perks of cooperating to some extent. He got better food, he got a better shower, as well as smokes and booze when he wanted them.

But that wasn't the best part. Not even close. It was the frails; the women. Victor was, in the bluntest but most polite terms, a very sexual being. He would fuck the few female guards in the place if he could get his deadly clawed hands on them. Sometimes he would rape them, sometimes he would make them scream in pleasure. But almost always he was given a frail to fuck for a while until he either grew bored and gave her to the other inmates, or until he killed her. There was one problem though. Out of the few mutant frails that there had been an empath. Creed needed and empath to give him the Glow. To push the bad shit out of his head as he fucked them and bring up only the good. That way he could keep from going totally feral. That way he could be calm. And that way, he would try to be careful enough to keep the frail around. But since he'd been imprisoned, there had been no empaths. He'd managed, and there had been no real problems. But still, Creed waited for an empath. Then he could get his glow, and then he would leave this place.

A guard had come to the end of the hall, and stared at Creed through the bars, staying out of reach of those deadly, powerful arms. Creed pushed away from the wall and turned to face the door fully. His lips pulled back, showing his fangs as he gave a low snarl, eyes narrowed in dislike. The man stayed well out of reach. "Easy, Creed," he said. "You just might get a new toy."

Victor stilled for a moment, then leaned forward. His black claws extended as he did so, one hand reaching out and grasping one of the bars. "Really now?" he said, voice low, rough, and not at all hiding the killer inside him. He could kill his man with a finger, and it would be easy.

But the guard was one of the older ones, and knew how to act around the feral mutant. "Really. They caught a group trying to make off with something fairly expensive. We got a thief that didn't get too lucky. Young, 'bout twenty, and a pretty little thing, too."

Slowly, a grin spread across Victor's face, and something unpleasant glittered in his totally black eyes.

Back with the very unlucky thief, her luck was only getting worse. Time had passed too quickly, and all too soon the door to the cell that Bekka was being held in swung open. Someone stepped in, and Bekka groaned, muttering curses under her breath as she looked up, lips pulled in an expression of disgust. "Goddammit." The guard stepped forward, yanking her to her feet. She was shoved up against the wall, and her hands grabbed harshly. Her wrists were then bound with rope, despite the cuffs that hung off the guard's belt. Bekka wasn't at all polite as she was then dragged from the cell and out into the hall. As her form was pulled past the windows of other cells, cat calls and whistles followed after her, the shrill sounds echoing in her ears.

"Get used to it, girl," the guard pulling her sneered. "You're gonna be gettin' a lot worse where you're goin'." Bekka growled back at him even though she didn't speak, doing all she could to be as annoying to him as possible as she was dragged towards the end of the hall. She knew that this couldn't end well.

When the guard brought Bekka before the last cell, two black eyes lifted, but the body that they belonged to stepped back, staying in the shadows. He watched the guard make another check at her deliciously bound hands before the door was unlocked and she was shoved in, the door swinging shut behind her. The shouts of others continued to echo down the hall for a few moments before they quieted. Everyone there knew not to mess with a woman if she was Creed's. Those that had always ended up dead. Always. Victor looked down at the small form, then approached slowly.

"Got yerself in some deep shit, huh, Frail?" His hand came down and grabbed the rope at her hands, chuckling at the look on her face as she slowly stood.

"Ya think?" Bekka hissed, body tenses and pulled as far back from the man, or rather mutant, as her bound hands would allow. She knew who this man was. Oooh, did she know. Victor Creed was a brutal, cruel, and evil sonuvabitch. Not someone that 'jailbait' wanted to be given to. "I'm in over my head if I'm with you." Every muscle in her body was tensed and instinct was screaming at her to get away. Bekka scowled at him, and at what he had called her; she wasn't a frail, even if she was small. Her lip curled and she resisted the urge to spit at the mutant male before her. She may have been hot headed, but she wasn't totally stupid. Most of the time at any rate.

Creed stared at her for a moment, then a grin slowly spread across his face. "Got some bite then, Frail? We'll see just how much of it ya use." He turned, dragging her over and throwing her onto his bed. He wasn't going to wait; why bother? His form was instantly over hers, pinning her to the cot and breaking the rope. He tossed the bond aside, arms on either side of her head. His hands started to tear at her clothes even as she started to writhe and struggle. He knew that he'd have to get some other clothes though; it wouldn't do to have her walking around naked where anyone could plunge into her other than him.

Snarling, the heel of Bekka's hand slammed up and into Creed's jaw. This blow would have broken the neck and killed most people. However, Victor Creed was not most people. Bekka cursed sharply as her hand was jarred by the adamantium laced bones, her body still trying to writhe in an attempt to keep him from removing her clothes. Even if the fight was a useless one that didn't mean that she was going to just lay down and take what he was going to give. If the mutant above her thought that she would, then he was an idiot.

But still, Victor chuckled at the little creature's fighting, his mouth coming down and his fangs scraping her shoulder hard. Bekka cried out and snarled in pain as she felt him break skin, writhing like a mad thing in her desperate attempt at escape. Her eyes were blazing in anger and fear, but Creed only snickered at her face as he pinned her arms on either side of her head, rising up to look down at the body of his new toy. A nice body. Small, but he liked small. Her skin wasn't very pale, but it wasn't dark either. There were a few small beauty marks dotting her skin here and there, but that didn't even draw his attention. Her body was well built, lean but with a nice bust and shapely hips. She looked an utterly delicious little creature. His hands started to wander as well, feeling every inch of her. Then Creed growled at her underwear, tearing it off; those wouldn't be needed.

"Bastard!" Bekka hissed, pressing her thighs tightly together. She shuddered as well, her skin having always been overly sensitive to touch, and even now it reacted by causing frustrating little shudders that traveled down her spine and arms. She pushed hard at his face and neck, knees drawn up and pressing against his hard, wide chest. Her hands were grabbing ay his shoulders, and she abruptly shuddered as she felt muscle shift under skin. _"Shit."_ This man was strong, inhumanly so. But Bekka didn't stop fighting. That was the thing about the thief; she was stubborn as hell, and it took more than this to make her give up.

But the frail's struggling was like that of a baby to Creed. His hands griped her legs, pushing them down and spreading them. He ignored her fists pounding at him as he placed himself between them before pinning both her hands above her head, staring down at her and into her eyes. A smirk played across his features; this was what it was all about. Dominance, his favorite game to play and the best way to prove something. This frail was his now, and he chose to do so, he could fuck her right now, no matter what she wanted. Or, he could just lay here like this. But, right now he felt like learning her. His mouth came down, exploring her shoulder and neck. She was nicely toned for a little female.

Bekka tried to tighten up, to pull her shoulder and in close and close the man out. She wanted to press her legs together, to get some sort of protection, no matter how slight and useless it was. She glared hatefully up at the man, body still writhing but careful where she touched. She wasn't a fool, but this guy... there was too much of him! She let out a snarl of frustration, trying to bring her legs back up to brace against his chest.

Creed easily pinned her legs down, his eyes lidded and amusement running through him. One hand came down and wrapped around her throat, watching her as he squeezed, slowly cutting off her air. He watched, waiting as his eyes shown with a feral light. He kept his hand on her throat, still squeezing until he finally pulled away, only seconds before she passed out. As he spoke, he watched her gasp. "Keep in mind, Frail, I control your life now. Yer gonna learn to enjoy this, 'cause fuckin' ya dry isn't all _that_ fun."

Bekka's amethyst flashed at him, baring utter hatred that barely masked her fear and terror. This man could actually be the end of her, and that wasn't something that she was ready for. She wasn't ready to die yet, not by a long shot. She snarled up at Creed, hands clenched into fists. He may control her, but she wasn't his. She wasn't ever going to let anyone other than herself own her. Yeah, she knew that she was a stubborn bitch.

He simply looked down at her, then chuckled as his hand descended down between her legs, cupping her. His claw gently, almost too gently, moved to rub against her clit, circling it then pressing in, making pain rush into the light pleasure. Bekka gasped and hissed, body trying to squirm away. That little tease before the painful pressure had given a little thrill, and she growled, more at herself than at him. She couldn't help the trembling that had started in her body, even as she clenched all the muscles as she could in attempt to steady herself. Instinct told her to be terrified and submit, but her brain and character didn't agree with the latter. Submission was much more difficult than fear for her.

Victor retracted his claws, taking away the deadly natural weapons as his finger moved down, rubbing her entrance lightly. His black eyes stayed on her, curious and taking in her reactions. She bit her lip hard enough to taste blood, wishing to all the gods that her skin wasn't so damn sensitive. It had always been that way, and it was the reason why she usually wore long sleeves and pants. There was a hitch in her breathing then, one she wasn't able to hold back.

Bekka's squirming got stronger, and she managed to free herself of his grip, sitting up and scrambling backward, only to have her back come up against the wall. She was panting slightly, and her arm quickly lifted to wrap around her chest. Her eyes were frightened, but also blazing with outrage. There was some kind of warmth in her body, and she didn't understand it. _He_ had done this to her! He was causing that strange little spark in the pit of her stomach.

Victor stared at her, then crawled slowly forward a predator advancing on his prey. His mouth came down onto hers viciously and dominantly, body pressing up against hers. He chuckled at her squirming, his tongue forcing itself into her mouth and rubbing over her own, attempting to gain a struggled from it. Bekka wanted to bite him, bite down on his tongue and make him choke on his own blood. But with his well known healing factor, what the fuck would that do?! Her hands tried to push him away, even though that little heated spark was dangerously close to turning into a small frame. He was being brutal, and she gasped as one of his sharp teeth pricked her lip, making it bleed. Foolishly, she tried to push Creed's tongue out of her mouth with her own, fighting against the wet muscle. He only purred, happy that she was reacting now. His own tongue languidly stroked against hers, happy to assist her defense with a good effort of his own.

Bekka let out a growl of frustration. She really was tempted to bite his tongue, but there was the previously mentioned healing factor, and the idea of biting off a piece of flesh made her a bit sick. Then she noticed something. There was a strange taste in the man's mouth, something that Bekka couldn't identify. It was strange, and, fortunately or unfortunately, made her curious. The thief should have told her that curiosity was part of what had gotten her into this entire mess, but she was, well... too curious to think about that. Her fight faded a little, her tongue rubbing now in an attempt to figure out the taste that was now oh so interesting.

Victor smirked against her lips. Ahh, that was wonderful. The frail was getting excited, even if she didn't exactly know it. He chuckled against her mouth and then broke away, mouth descending onto one of her soft nipples, sucking hard and loving her little little squeal. Bekka clenched her teeth, hands pushing vainly at him. His mouth was rough, sucking on the peak of her breast in hard pulls. His tongue had the slightly rough texture of a cat, and it reddened her sensitive skin where it touched. She bit back a sound that rose to her lips, somewhere between a moan and a sound of frustration. She could feel the heat and wetness of his mouth too acutely for her liking. All this heat was confusing and frustrating.

Creed moved his mouth away from her breast, moving lower. The sweet thing had some 'rawr' to her. She'd be his for a while then. When he was bored with her, he'd thrown her to the weaklings. As the man's mouth slowly moved down her body. Letting out a gasp, Bekka tried to glare at him. But then a shiver ran down her spine, and her hardening nipples proved to be a bit distracting. She tried to catch her breath, willing away the flush that was growing in her cheeks. She tried to press her legs together, only to feel a large hand grasp one of her thighs.

"Ah-ah, Frail..." He yanked at her legs, pulling her once more onto her back. "We ain't done. Let daddy have a look at yer pretty self." He nipped down to her stomach, tongue coming out and laving over her folds, ignoring as Bekka flinched as it might have been a bit rougher than she was used to.

Bekka hissed, toes curling slightly at the heat of his mouth and breath. His hands were holding her legs apart and still, her muscles tight under the wide palms and claw-tipped fingers. Her hands grabbed at his hair, trying to yank him away. But then his rough-textured tongue rose up and found her clit. Her hands clenched and her body jerked, eyes again trying to glare at him. He only smirked, toying with her clit and very much enjoying her face as he did so. It was nice to see the yummy girl spread out in front of him like an 'all you can eat' buffet.

"Nuuu!" Bekka whined. "God... Goddammit!!" Her sound was a mix of a whine and a growl of frustration, and shudders were going through her body that she was finding impossible to ignore. They were like little waves of electricity. And god-fucking-dammit, wasn't this rape?! She growled in anger at herself, grabbing at the sheet with such force that she ripped the fabric. She wanted to move, but it... it just felt good! Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and anger.

Victor hummed against her, tongue slipping inside her and slowly starting to stroke her inner walls hard. He enjoyed her sounds, those of confusion and pleasure. The frail really was too adorable.

The vibrations against her made Bekka's eyes snap wide open. "Hah!" Her hips jerked a little, the sensation uncomfortable and stimulating at the same time. She looked down, face deeply flushed. Her eyes flickered with anger, as well as the beginnings of lust. It wasn't as if it was her first sexual experience (it was her second), but it still, it wasn't fucking fair! She wanted to pull away and strike him, but.... She abruptly groaned at a pulse of heat, her head flopping back and hands tearing once more at the sheets.

Slowly Creed moved the thrusts of his tongue a little faster, then slowed it. His breathing was soft against her and he savored the flavor of her juices as they began to leak onto his tongue. So good... she was a newly defiled virgin by the taste of her. He grinned; that just made things wonderful. Bekka could feel herself getting wet, and she clenched her teeth. Her breathing was getting faster, too. "Ba..." she could hardly get the word out, "bastard!" Her hand clenched in his hair, feeling the slightly rough texture of it. Heat was focused on the lips of her warmth, and she could even hear the slick sounds that Creed's mouth was making against her, and hearing them turned her flush to crimson.

Creed smirked, then began to purr. Bekka mewled again, shuddering. Then her eyes snapped down to him as he moved away, abruptly thrusting a digit inside her. Her gasp was covered as his mouth brutally took hers, tongue sliding past her lips and letting her taste herself on him. The words that Bekka had been about to say were swallowed in the man's mouth as it pressed over hers. Below, her inner muscles tightened on his fingers involuntarily, and she shuddered. Small bursts of pressure brought out little sounds that were swallowed by Creed, his tongue forcing hers to respond. He chuckled lightly, eyes lidded as he nibbled on her lip, thrusting his fingers into her again and watching her buck. It was a wonderful feeling to pick up the small spasms of her walls choking on his finger.

Bekka whimpered now, toes curling the same as her fingers curled to turn her hands into fists around the sheets of the bed under them. She was trembling, and not just from the pleasure of it. Another part of her nature was surfacing, something she usually kept quiet. She knew all too well that the man pleasuring her could so easily kill her. Just turn feral and tear her inside with those deadly claws of his. So easily could he take her life. And yet... to have the possibility of death so close while feeling such intensities was bringing up the old feeling of addiction. Victor Creed was pleasuring her when he could just as easily kill her. Bekka shuddered again, taking a swift, deep breath that she let out in a rush.

"Ahhh." The feral smirked; so she was a thrill junky. Wonderful, she'd get a thrill alright. He laughed as he flipped her over, using the lubrication on his finger to jab into her backside, watching her flinch and start to squirm. However, his powerful hand on the back of her neck put a stop to that.

"Nnn!" Bekka's sound was both sudden and shuddering. Now, while she never had any sexual focus on that particular area of her body, the nerves at the entrance were very sensitive and responded to the abrupt entrance and stimulation with hot sparks. Bekka shuddered as she kept herself from struggled, groaning and hiding her bright red red face in the sheets. Slowly, Creed began to move his fingers, one still in her backside while the other came around and rubbed at her other entrance, considering his options. Which would he take first? He made up his mind and her scream was his reward as his large, very hard member thrust forward and violated her backside. He held her tight against him as she bucked and struggled angrily.

Pain. Most definite pain. Tears welled up in Bekka's eyes as she struggled against the hold and tea tears in her eyes. That had hurt. Just _hurt_. Only a little lubrication and no stretching... Shuddering, she glared over her shoulder at him, trying to keep control of herself. Then she turned away, leaning forward and shoulders hunching as she bit into the pillow.

Victor's hand came down, nails raking up her back as he whispered, "now, now, Frail... it'll feel better soon enough." He moved onto his knees and then hunched over her, his hand moving down her abdomen and finger finding her clit. Bekka cried out into the pillow as she felt him starting to play with her again, the sounds she made into the pillow sweet music to Creed's sensitive ears. Bekka knew that she shouldn't be feeling good this way, shouldn't still be wet, but the odd stimulation was making her nerves sing. She was unaware of how her body was clenching down on him, but she was _very_ aware of how big he was, and of the feeling of having her flesh stretched around him as he filled her. She looked over her shoulder again, teeth clenched and eyes sparkling with withheld tears. He had better clean that damn thing before he stuck it anywhere else.

Creed hovered over Bekka, eyes lidded as he slowly exhaled and began to thrust shallowly. He drew his length only partially out as he began to slowly dig himself deeper into her, fingers rubbing her clit hard. His breath was coming hard her, his body slightly tensed as he continued to both take and pleasure her.

Bekka's teeth were clenched and she turned away, squeezing her eyes shut. She bit into the pillow hard, her entire body trembling and a gasp forced from her as he dragged her up onto her hands and knees. She whimpered as well, the pain twisting with the pleasure to make some intense, hot feeling that she couldn't quite describe. Then there was a pulse of heat from her clit and she arched, body tightening.

Victor smirked then pulled back before thrusting forward hard, eyes lidded as his hand came away from her. Her need's meant little to him, and he concentrated on his own now as he began to push and pull her violently, bring her body to met his with every thrust. Bekka cried out, then hid her whimper with a snarl of pain. One hand shot back, grabbing his wrist. She pulled at him without result, but she dragged her hands over his skin, nails raking over skin and drawing blood. She snarled curses at him, panting as she felt herself dangerously close to tearing.

He only laughed. Laughed at the frail's attempt to keep him from fucking her ass, laughed at her body attempting to overpower and resist him, laughed at her clawing fingers and at the easy and swift healing of the wounds she made. Abruptly his length pulsed and he arched, holding the frail to him as he poured himself into her. He was panting hard but kept her close. In only a few moments he was hardening again. He pulled out, however, using a rag to clean himself before he pulled her back to him and thrust brutally into her vagina, smirking at her howl of pain.

Tears burst fresh in Bekka's eyes and streamed down her cheeks, hot pain shooting through her. Even though she'd been a bit lubricated from before, that hardly helped at all with the size of him. She arched and struggled, trying to squirm away, fighting just as much against him as she did her sobbing. She wasn't going to break down. She wasn't going to lose control! It was going to take more than this to make her sob like a baby! Again she clawed at the arms holding her, only caring that she could draw blood, not about the fact that the wounds were so small or that they healed in mere moments. She cared only that she could wound him. A cackle exited Creed as he pulled back and trust into her again, leaning down and dragging his teeth down her back, leaving two long red lines in his wake. He chuckled again, is calloused hands gripping and tracing her ribs.

"SONUVABITCH!!" Bekka snarled, thrashing even as she shuddered in pain. She didn't like this at all; she hated him, hated everything here. Rage was boiling in her, boiling so hot that she thought she would burst. And then, in a way, she did. There was the sound of a muffled boom and the two people were shot in opposite directions, Creed torn from inside her. Bekka hit the wall, eyes wide open with confusion. She started at Creed, then down at herself, still feeling the same burning rage. "Wha... what the fuck...?"

Victor stared for a moment, then got up, striding forward. He shoved her up against the wall, pinning her against the wall with her back facing him. "I knew I felt a spark..." he murmured, eyeing the little mutant. Then he laughed, thrusting inside again. Bekka cried out, writhing and clawing at the wall. The feral only laughed again, thrusting violently into her for only a few moments before he emptied himself inside her, his essence shooting into her womb. He didn't care; if she had a kid it was no concern of his.

Bekka grit her teeth, trying to glare over her shoulder even as she felt a wave of pain and wretchedness sweep over her. She was glad that she couldn't have kids; an infection when she was younger had robbed her of that. "Bastard..." She spat the word at him as he continued to hold her against the wall. She didn't look away, her amethyst eyes blazing even as tears ran down her cheeks.

Victor Creed simply stared at her for a moment, then laughed, dropping her to the floor and moving away. He grabbed a towel, cleaning himself off before he sat down on the cot, tossing over a shirt from one of his previous toys. At her expression he only laughed at her all the more. "Get used to it, Frail."


	2. NOTE TO ALL READERS! IMPORTANT!

Hey, there. All you fans of this story make me so happy ^^ Really, I love it when you review. But I've been having some trouble with it, so I'll be putting up the rough drafts of each chapter. I have some up already, and it's a good ways along. Please, enjoy this story over on live journal ^^

http: // agarutomo. livejournal. com/

that's my page, (just get rid of the spaces) and I have it up as unlucky thief. I'll refine it eventually.


End file.
